Fujio Akatsuka
Fujio Akatsuka (赤塚不二夫 Akatsuka Fujio, ''born 赤塚 藤雄, September 14, 1935 – August 2, 2008) was a prolific Japanese manga author, nicknamed "The King of Gag Manga". He had initially began his career as a shojo manga creator, but moved to the gag genre after his series ''Nama-chan became a hit in 1958. He would best become known for creating Osomatsu-kun, Akko-chan's Got a Secret!, The Genius Bakabon, and Extraordinary Ataro. Life and Career Early Life Fujio Akatsuka was born in the Rehe Province of Manchuria (then the puppet state of Manchukuo). He was the eldest of Toshichi and Riyo Akatsuka's six children. His father Toshichi had been stationed in the country as part of the Imperial Japanese military but became sympathetic to the local people and begun conducting duties as part of the local anti-Japanese resistance. Akatsuka would recall his father being very strict and authoritarian, forbidding him to read manga as well as harshly dictating how he should hold his chopsticks while eating. Yet, he also witnessed his father's mediation skills and that his father taught them to respect the Chinese greatly. Because of his father's sense of justice, the family was spared in the retaliatory attacks by villagers who killed Japanese to drive them out of the country by the end of the war in 1945. However, Toshichi would be detained by the Red Army for four years in Siberia, while Riyo and the children would attempt to return home to Japan. Akatsuka's sister Ayako would contract diptheria and die on the way back to the country, and another of his brothers would be adopted by another family (Akatsuka would reunite with him only once in life). The youngest daughter of the family also suffered from malnutrition and died as well. By the time they had made it home, Akatsuka and only two of his siblings were left. Riyo's heart was considered to have been gouged greatly by the loss of her children, to where she had no emotion or time to cry with all that had gone on. In his adolescence, Akatsuka found his life full of hardships with facing poverty and discrimination for having grown up in China. After reading a rental manga of Osamu Tezuka's work Lost World in 6th grade, he was in awe and decided that he would become a manga-ka himself. He penned the story Diamond Island and pitched it to the staff at Miharu Shobo, but was rejected. The following year in 1949, Akatsuka and his siblings would be sent to live with relatives in Niigata due to it having become hard for Riyo to take care of them with her small amount of money. By the time Toshichi would return home to Japan and Akatsuka would reunite with his father, he found that his father had underwent a startling change in personality due to the imprisonment in Siberia and the malnutrition he faced. He was now highly eccentric with slowed behavior and bizarre logic, with a strong appetite but frequent tendency of ruining the kitchen. Though he graduated from junior high, Akatsuka would abandon the idea of entering high school due to his family's financial hardships and would instead be a signboard producer for the local movie theater in Niigata. Because he was involved in this field of work, he came to appreciate the movies that he would watch at the theater, including Western imports of actors like Buster Keaton and Charlie Chaplin. In 1954, his father would request for him to come to Tokyo, where he would get a job at the Ebisu chemical plant. But in this time, Akatsuka would continue to strive to be noticed as a manga-ka and submitted to the magazine "Manga Shonen". His submission was noticed by a fellow contributor Shotaro Onodera (later known as "Shotaro Ishimori"), and he would participate in Onodera's manga circle A Drop of Ink. He would also become acquainted with other young up-and-coming authors Kunio Nagatani and Tokuo Yokota. By 1956, Akatsuka was convinced to go professional with his work and managed to sign a deal with Akebono Publishing, putting out his first published work "Beyond the Storm". Tokiwa-so and Early Works Akatsuka would then later move to the Tokiwa-so apartments in that same year, following after his friend Ishimori to form a group known as the New Manga Party. His mother would move in with him for a time, and would continuously encourage him to marry his colleague Hideko Mizuno, who lived in a room across the hall. During this time, Akatsuka had the reputation of being the "pretty boy" of the young men that had resided there. At the time, he was still mainly drawing for kashihon publications and had thought of eventually quitting his job, but a consultation with another resident Hiroo Terada convinced him to keep going. In 1958, Akatsuka would collaborate on manga with both Ishimori and Mizuno, the three sharing the pen name U.Maia for their works Angel in the Dark and The Stars are Sad, while Akatsuka and Ishimori solely worked under the name of "Asuka Izumi" (which would also later be used for Pirate Prince) or "Fujitaro Ishizuka". Later in that same year, Ishimori turned down an offer from Akita Shoten to produce a new gag series and instead recommended Akatsuka to the editors of their Manga King magazine. When Akatsuka was lost for a full idea on what his new feature would be like, Ishimori provided him with the title idea of "Nama-chan", for a series that would become his very breakout in the gag genre. Akatsuka would be surprised to even see that the pilot chapter was billed as "the first of a series" by the editors, as it was already determined to be a potential hit. Akatsuka would meet his fiancee Tomoko Ino during the serialization of the feature, with her becoming his own early assistant alongside Takao Yokoyama. By 1961, Akatsuka departed from Tokiwa-so and had married Ino. During this time, he had been producing many more shojo and gag works alongsid''e Nama-chan'', including but not limited to the ongoing features of Matsuge-chan and Ohana-chan. In April 1962, Akatsuka was requested by Shogakukan's Shonen Sunday to come up with a month-long feature of four chapters as content in the magazine. The resulting "Osomatsu-kun" became a large hit instantly, and was extended to a full ongoing serialization. But when Takao Yokoyama had temporarily departed for another job early into the run and Akatsuka was faced with difficulty at coming up with new ideas each week, a friend Kenichiro Takai had requested to co-author -kun with him and would become influential in some of its eventual ideas. The series of Akko-chan's Got a Secret! would become another hit for the year, with it initially being a collaboration between Akatsuka and his wife, who would contribute ideas and help draft out the designs for the characters. Takai would also join in on the development of this series, marking more of a sign of Akatsuka's directorial nature than being the sole artist to handle things. In 1963, he would join the group of Studio Zero, which was comprised of others who had lived at Tokiwa-so. After the foundation of Fujio Pro By 1965, Akatsuka had already been assisted by Takai and other colleagues in his work on various titles and officially formed the company of Fujio Productions, to handle all the duties. His daughter Rieko was also born in this year. In 1967, he was requested by Kodansha's Weekly Shonen Magazine to come up with a feature. Although he had tried to resist the advances of Shonen Sunday's rival magazines for any long-term projects for some time, he eventually relented and would come up with the resulting series of The Genius Bakabon which commenced in April. The time he spent on this series would result in "-kun" being switched from a weekly to monthly feature, although it would still be serialized in its usual magazine. A second series was also generated for Shonen Sunday in this time, Extraordinary Ataro. The time of the late 1960s would be prosperous for both Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, with many series being published as well as animated adaptations coming out for Osomatsu-kun, as well as Akko and Ataro by the end of the decade. Although Akatsuka served in a supervising position for the -kun series, he had little to no involvement in the latter two (Toei staff having more pull, to his initial chagrin when it came to the tone of the Ataro series). But in 1970, Akatsuka would experience tragedy when his mother Riyo was caught in a gas explosion at her home. Although she had survived and wound up discharged from the hospital, she would have a subarachnoid hemorrhage from the shock and wind up re-hospitalized, quickly declining in condition. Despite her son's wish and prayer for her to breathe once more, Riyo passed away at the age of 59. Akatsuka would soon separate from his wife by the end of the year, and Studio Zero would dissolve. The Genius Bakabon would be adapted into an anime series in 1971, spurring the manga to go back into regular publication although Akatsuka was disappointed at the choices made by TMS and the program's sponsor in toning down the content. This version would later be displaced a few years later when a second more successful attempt was made, in the form of "The Original Genius Bakabon". By 1974, Akatsuka attempted to change his penname to "Ichiro Yamada" as an experimental measure, with his works of the time appearing under that, but the experiment only lasted three months before he reverted back to appearing as "Fujio Akatsuka" in credits. The same year, Fujio Pro would experience a heavy fraud case when it was revealed that the person left in charge of accounting had embezzled 200 million yen out of the company's funds. Though the person responsible would be found and arrested, Akatsuka declined to press charges and let them go, owing to his lenient personality. This however, would create trouble as the money embezzled had also belonged to Fujio Pro employees such as Mitsutoshi Furuya and Keiji Yoshitani, who opted to split from the company and form their own (Family Planning) due to the issue. Akatsuka would wind up being responsible for paying off debts to them as well. That year, the "Akatsuka Prize" would be established as a reward at Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. Later Years and Decline In the late 1970s, Akatsuka was still being published in many magazines but had come to be acquainted with the comedic entertainer Tamori and had expressed interest in branching out into theater and performance art. As the published serializations wrapped up and declined, Akatsuka would star in a 1979 AV film "Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Porno Feeling". The year 1979 would also mark the passing of Toshichi Akatsuka, who had contracted pancreatic cancer. While Akatsuka would continue to be behind works into the early 1980s, his series Gag Guerrilla had finally wrapped up and his alcoholism began to worsen along with his general condition. By 1987, he remarried to his stylist Machiko Suzuki, who had come to support him in the time, and who was given the blessing of his former wife. Later in the year, Fujio Pro had struck up a deal with Kodansha and Yomiko Broadcasting to revive some of Akatsuka's popular works, following Shogakukan's "Fujiko Fujio revival" effort. Osomatsu-kun, The Genius Bakabon, and Akko-chan's Got a Secret! were all optioned for new projects, with the rebroadcast of The Original Genius Bakabon experiencing high ratings and showing that there was still a place for the series on TV. The revival anime of Osomatsu-kun and Akko-chan both performed well on Fuji TV, although when it came to the manga production at Fujio Pro, Akatsuka's alcoholism and the departure of most of the original staff meant that the new works would be produced under new assistants. When the Fuji TV revival projects for his series came to an end (the last being a new adaptation of Ataro and simultaneous tie-in manga), his drinking and condition worsened, which lead to Kunio Nagatani abruptly leaving the company and being the last of the original guard to go. The output of Fujio Pro would further decrease through the early-mid 1990s, with there being some revival attempts at other manga series but them ultimately never lasting long. In 1996, the one-shot "The Collapse of the Sheeh! Kingdom" would be produced, reuniting 30 assistants of Akatsuka to collaborate on the art and story with him. However, Nagatani would not return for the project, and the late '80s assistant Minematsu was similarly absent. By December 1997, Akatsuka wound find out that he was diagnosed with esophageal cancer and would undergo transplant surgery and radiation attempts to treat the tumors. Even as he was being treated and considered to be free, he did not quit the use of his sake and tobacco and often had to be brought to the hospital every month to undergo rehabilitation for his alcoholism. Although Akko-chan and Bakabon would receive newer anime adaptations through 1998 to 2000, the decrease in work at Fujio Pro and Akatsuka's own capacity meant that there would be no tie-in manga. However, he did release the two-chapter adult manga "Liquor Hermit Dayoon" through Big Comic, with Kenichiro Takai and other assistants returning once more to see the story through. In 2000, after a scare with a hematoma and surgery, Akatsuka decided to put his focus towards creating Braille picture books for children, after realizing that blind children would not be able to see and enjoy TV and his works in the same manner that those with sight could. His motivation in making these books was to make sure that children could laugh and get entertainment through being able to feel the words and characters. Death Akatsuka's health had experienced a sudden hit on April 10, 2002, when he suddenly became paralyzed during a routine hospitalization and was diagnosed with an intra-cerebral hemorrhage. All activities ceased from this point, and news on his condition became vague and scarce. Shogakukan would put out a DVD-ROM collection of collected works in the meantime to celebrate his history, and his wife would be instrumental in founding the Ome Akatsuka Hall museum. It is stated that around 2004, that the condition of Akatsuka had been diagnosed as a persistent vegetative state and leaving questionable hope for his recovery, although Machiko continued to care and hope for him to wake up. Sadly, she herself would pass away in July 2006 from a hemorrhage. July 30, 2008 would mark the death of Akatsuka's first wife Tomoko, followed by the announcement of his own passing three days later on August 2. The cause of death was given as pneumonia. His death took top headline on all the newspapers and entertainment programs, and was mourned greatly by Tamori. Though it was believed in rumors that Tamori had taken care of all the hospital expenses, Rieko Akatsuka would later clarify that they were all taken care of by Akatsuka's own will money at the company. At the funeral, in his speech, Tamori would give thanks to Akatsuka for their long companionship and would state "I am one of your many works". In reminiscing on her father's final years, Rieko Akatsuka had remembered how his last conscious words in life were "Boobs" upon his collapse at the hospital (due to him accidentally touching the nurse's chest), and how when in despair after both her parents died, she experienced a vision of him telling her to stay strong and never give up. Fujio Pro Main article: Fujio Pro List of Works This list is in progress, as translations and works are catalogued. Sequel and parallel magazine runs are noted where applicable. The exact dates may be erroneous for some titles, as the Koredeiinoda official site admits to having possible discrepancies in their data and claims about serialization (and sometimes there may also be mistakes in eBookJapan's publication data). The aim is to represent the most accurate information where known, so please feel free to contribute any corrected information that you find. In titles where Akatsuka's Star System is utilized, these markers have been given: ★= Employs the concept to a considerable extent. ☆= Minimal or sporadic usage of the Star System. Prior to and after the establishment of Fujio Pro, other people besides Akatsuka were known to draw out manga stories as part of the process. However, due to the abundance of assistants that worked, some series cannot be attributed to particular people and it may be debated just how the art should be counted (eg: if it should be still counted as Akatsuka if he drew the initial sketches and the assistants followed, or if it should be counted as more of the assistant's work if the underdrawing was rough and left them open to improvise). Series that were fully of a particular person's art or writing, or that they took over, are noted when known. ○= This work has been left without reprint, and can only be found in copies of the original magazine ◐= This work has been partially reprinted and represented. Due to lack of proper dates or errors by Fujio Pro themselves or by publishers, it can be difficult to ascertain what chapters are correct unless there is word clarifying the situation. ●= This work has been fully reprinted at some point, though it may not necessarily have a modern current reprint or eBook Series 1950s * Yacchan (ヤッちゃん, August 1957-April 1958, Shojo Book) * Angel in the Dark ● (くらやみの天使, October 1958-March 1959, Shojo Club/少女クラブ)- co-written with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno, released under their joint pename U.Mia. Serial debut. * Matsuge-chan ◐(まつげちゃん, October 1958-April 1961, Hitomi/ひとみ) * Nama-chan ◐ (ナマちゃん, December 1958-March 1961, Manga King/まんが王)- Official gag manga debut. * Marippe-sensei ● (まりっぺ先生, April to November 1959, Ribon/りぼん) * Dai-chan (ダイちゃん, April 1959 to August 1960, Shonen)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, released under joint penname Asuka Izumi. * Sei-chan (セイちゃん, May 1959 to August 1960, Shojo)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, as Asuka Izumi. 1960s * Ohana-chan ◐ (おハナちゃん, January 1960-March 1962, Shojo Club) * Happy-chan (ハッピィちゃん, March 1960-June 1961, Ribon) * Tunnel Team ◐ (トンネルチーム, April to September 1960, Fun 4th Grader/たのしい四年生) * Okazu-chan ◐ (おカズちゃん, April 1960-March 1961, Fun 5th Grader/たのしい五年生) * Home Run Classroom ○(ホームラン教室, July 1960-March 1961, Adventure King/冒険王)- Based off the series by Aoi Takagaki. Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hiro Terada. Currently unreprinted. * Oh Ma-chan (あらマアちゃん, August 1960-November 1961, Nakayoshi/なかよし) * Boku Knows Best ◐ (ボクはなんでもしっている, April 1961-March 1962, Fun 5th Grader) * Nama-chan ◐(ナマちゃん, April to November 1961, Primary School Studies/小学生画報)- Second series published in a renamed "Manga King". **December 1961-May 1962, Manga King (magazine name reverted back to original). Third run of series. * Kantaro ○(カン太郎 , May to September 1961, Adventure King)- Kantaro-centric spinoff of "Nama-chan". Not currently reprinted. **Revival series ★●: January 1964-April 1965, Shonen Book (少年ブック). Several chapters later reprinted in "Chibita-kun" tankobon. * Woodpecker Kanta ◐ (キツツキ貫太, 1961, Weekly Shonen Magazine/週刊少年マガジン, issues 23-34) * Mama Can Do Anything ◐ (ママなにしてるの, July 1961-March 1962, 3rd Grade/小学三年生) * Matsuge-chan (まつげちゃん, July-December 1961, Ribon)- Short-lived revival of series. Successor to "Happy-chan" * Sunset Angel ◐ (夕やけ天使, November 1961-April 1962, Ribon)- Based off the television series written by Aoi Takagaki. * Sudara-ojisan ◐ (スーダラおじさん, 1962, Weekly Shonen Sunday/週刊少年サンデー issues #5 and 6) * Osomatsu-kun ★◐(おそ松くん, April 15, 1962- May 18, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Serialization switched from weekly to monthly schedule with August 13, 1967/issue#33. All chapters represented in reprints with exception of "The Story of the Sextuplets' Sea Bath". **April 1964-March 1969, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday (別冊少年サンデー) ● **April to December 1966, Boys' Life (ボーイズライフ) ◐ **April to October 1966, 4th Grade (小学四年生) ● **April to December 1966, 2nd Grade (小学二年生) ◐ **April 1966-February 1967, Kindergarten (幼稚園) '○' **May 1966-March 1967, 1st Grade (小学一年生) ○''' **July 1966-March 1967, Monthly Shogakukan Book ◐ *O-chan's Eleven Friends' ●(オーちゃんと11人のなかま, April 1962-March 1963, Fun 5th Grader)- ''The magazine was discontinued after this date *'Jinx-kun ●'(ジンクスくん, April 1962-March 1963, Junior High 1st Year Course/中学一年コース) *'Yuki of the Blue Eyes' ●(青い目の由紀, April and June 1962 issues of Shojo Club) *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' ★ ●(ひみつのアッコちゃん, June 1962-September 1965, Ribon) **2nd magazine run/revival ★ ●: November 1968-December 1969, remake manga produced to go along with the Toei anime. Three chapters are new to the run, while the rest are redraws or edits of first-run chapters. *'Advance! Kentaro' ○(すすめ!ケン太郎, June to December 1962 issues of Manga King)- Collaboration with Kenichiro Takai. *'I Am a Transistor Boy' ◐(アイ・アム・ア・トランジスターボーイ, October 1962-March 1963, Junior High Student Friend/中学生の友一年) *'Otasuke-kun' ★(おた助くん, April 1963-March 1964, 4th Grade) **2nd magazine run: September 1967-October 1968 **April 1964-March 1965, 5th Grade (小学五年生) **April to December 1965, 6th Grade **September 1965 to March 1966, 2nd Grade *'Circus Jinta' ☆◐(サーカス☆ジン太, August to December 1963, Adventure King) *'You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun' ◐(しのびの者だよ　サースケくん, August and September 1963, Bokura) *'Leave it to Chota' ★◐(まかせて長太, October 1963-September 1965, Shonen/少年) *'Nonsensical NO.1 '★◐(メチャクチャNo.1, January 1964-December 1965, Adventure King) **2nd magazine run: January to September 1967 *'Songo-kun' ★(そんごくん, April 1964-March 1965, 4th Grade) **2nd magazine run: April to December 1965, 5th Grade *'Ken-chan' ★◐(ケンちゃん, November 1, 1964-March 28, 1965, Asahi Shimbun Sunday Edition/朝日新聞日曜版) *'Behind Address 3' ●(あべこべ3番地, Weekly Margaret/週刊マーガレット issue #42 to double issue #50・51)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Mr. Ken ○'(ミスター研, April to September 1965, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Otasuke and Chika-chan' ★(おた助・チカちゃん, April 1965-March 1966, 4th Grade)- A re-titled new run of "Otasuke-kun". *'Akatsuka-kun Can Do Anything' ★●(なんでもやろうアカツカくん, May to December 1965, Shonen Book)- Later known in reprints as "$-chan and Chibita"; spinoff of "Osomatsu-kun" starring Chibita. *'Radical 7th Graders' ○(過激派七年生, June to September 1965, Separate Edition Manga Sunday/別冊漫画サンデー), also present in a special September extra number issue of Separate Edition Manga Sunday. *'Jajako-chan' ☆●(ジャジャ子ちゃん, June 22, 1965- July 5, 1966, Shojo Friend/少女フレンド) **2nd magazine run: March 28 to October 31, 1967 *'Oyama! Full' (July-August 1965, Manga King) *'You Love Me-kun' ●(ユー・ラブ・ミー君, July 1965-August 1966, Heibon/平凡) *'The Mean Professor' ●(July to December 1965, Boys' Life) *'Giant Mama' ☆◐(ジャイアントママ, August 1 and August 29, 1965, Weekly Shonen Magazine #32 and #36) *'Kibimama-chan' ☆●(キビママちゃん, October 1965-August 1966, Ribon) *'Super Raisin-chan' ○(スーパーレーズンちゃん, 1966, Shojo Friend issues #1, #3, #5, #14, #17, #20, #23, #34, #38, and #50) *'Thriller Professor' ☆●(スリラー教授 , January to March 1966, Boys' Life) **2nd magazine run ●: April to June, September 1967 *'Phantom Thief 1/2 Face' ☆●(怪盗1/2面相, April to September 1966, Shonen Book)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani for the last chapter. *'Junior High Kosuke' ●(中一コースケ, April to July 1966, Junior High 1st Year Course) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Gambarimaka Show' ●(, January to May 1967, Shonen Book)- Retitled "Mojamoja-ojichan" for reprints. *'Good Morning with Mi-tan' ☆●(ミータンとおはよう, January to July 1967, Ribon) *'Crazy Junior High' ○(クレージー中学校, April to September 1967, Junior High 1st Year Course) *'The Fujio Akatsuka Show' ○(赤塚不二夫ショー, May to September 1967, 5th Grade) *'Chibita-kun' ★●(チビ太くん, June 1967-January 1969, Shonen Book)- Sequel series to "$-chan and Chibita", spinoff of "Osomatsu-kun" *'The Mean Family' ☆●(いじわる一家, issue #1 to 6 for 1967, Shojo Friend)- first in the "Family" series **'The Meddling Family' ●(おせっかい一家, issues #8 to 10) **'The Thriller Family' ●(スリラー一家, issues #11 to to 12) *'Kikanpo Gen-chan' ◐(きかんぽ元ちゃん, January to September 1967, 2nd Grade) **January to September 1967, 3rd Grade **January to August 1967, 4th Grade **April to August 1967, 1st Grade *'The Genius Bakabon' ★(天才バカボン, April 9, 1967-February 23, 1969, Weekly Shonen Magazine) **August 1967 to January 1969, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine (別冊少年マガジン) **August 24, 1969 to April 5, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday **September 9, 1969 to June 1970, Deluxe Shonen Sunday (デラックス少年サンデー) *'Hennako-chan' ◐(へんな子ちゃん, September 1967-August 1969, Ribon) *'Akatsuka's Hot Summer Diary' ○(夏休みだよ　やっちょるかね　赤塚先生の暑中日記, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33-36) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Amazing Laboratory' ○(Weekly Shonen Sunday #38-44) *'Tamanegi Tama-chan' ●(September 1967-December 1969, 1st Grade) *'Tecchan is in a Fight' ●(テッちゃんただいまケンカ中, issue #47 to 50 for 1967, Shojo Friend) *'Hippie-chan' ◐(ヒッピーちゃん, 1967-1968, Shojo Friend. Ran from 1967 #52 to 1968 #30, before resuming for its last stories in #34-45) *'Extraordinary Ataro' ★●(もーれつア太郎, November 28, 1967-June 28, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday) **April 1969-October 1971, Kindergarten ○. April 1971 has the feature renamed "Chibita and Extraordinary Ataro", May 1971 as "Dekapan and Extraordinary Ataro", and June to August 1971 as "Iyami, Chibita, and Extraordinary Ataro". **October 1969-March 1971, 4th Grade ○ *'Odenkushinosuke' (1968, Weekly Shonen King #2-3) *'Do Anything' (なんでもヤリます, May 8th-December 25th, 1968, Weekly Manga Sunday) - Art: Kenichiro Takai *'The Stick of the Wilderness, Deku' ●(荒野のデクの棒, Weekly Shonen King #34-37) *'We are 8 Pro' ●(われら8（パー）プロ, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #43-44)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya (chapter 2) *'Pasuke-kun' ◐(パア助くん , November 1968-March 1969, 2nd Grade) *'2nd Generation President Ichiro-kun' ☆●(二代目社長 一郎くん, November 1968-March 1969, 4th Grade)- spinoff of "Otasuke-kun" *'The Genius Bakabon's Old Man' ★( 天才バカボンのおやじ, 1969-1971, Weekly Manga Sunday)- Art duties taken over by Mitsutoshi Furuya mid-series *'Manga Graduate School' (まんが大学院, January to April 1969, Shonen Book) *'The Chicken Family' ●(にわとり一家, issues 2 to 6, Weekly Shonen King) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Extraordinary Theater' ○(赤塚不二夫のもーれつ劇場, Weekly Shonen Sunday #13-27)- Kunio Nagatani responsible for the story and art in issues #17-27 *'Zurucho Has Come' ●(やってきたズル長, Shonen Jump #8, #10) *'Manga Novel SOS Enchaka Maru' ○(まんが小説　ＳＯＳエンチャカ丸, April to September 1969, 4th Grade) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' ●(花のデコッ八, May to September 1969, Deluxe Shonen Sunday) *'Harenchi Masterpiece Series' ●(ハレンチ名作シリーズ, June to September 1969, Ribon) *'Teletele-ojisan' (テレテレおじさん, August 10, 1969 to August 27, 1969, Shonen Champion)- Art and story for chapter 2 by Kunio Nagatani *'Fujio Akatsuka's Bearded Story' ○(赤塚不二夫のヒゲヒゲ物語, September 26-October 10, 1969, JOKER) *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Gebageba Brothers' ●(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ゲバゲバ兄弟』, Weekly Shonen Jump #20 and 22) *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Oh! Gebageba' ●(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ｏｈ！ゲバゲバ』, Weekly Shonen Jump #26 and 28) 1970s * Extraordinary Ataro ○(もーれつア太郎, January 1970-March 1971, 1st Grade)- parallel serialization with other grade school magazines. Art in all grade features provided by Fujio Pro. **January 1970-June 1971, 3rd Grade ○ **January 1970-November 1971, 2nd Grade ○ * I'm Violent Tetsu ●(おれはゲバ鉄, 1970, Weekly Shonen Jump #2.3 merger number to #33)- Initially part of the "Akatsuka Radical Gag Session" features and continued the "Oh! Gebageba" title until its second chapter. * Karappe of the Wind ●(風のカラッペ, 1970-1971, Weekly Shonen King #8 to #14.15 merger number for '71)- Art duties taken over by Don Sasaki mid-series. * The Genius Bakabon (天才バカボン, Weekly Bokura Magazine/週刊ぼくらマガジン, issues #20 to #23) **June 27, 1971-December 7, 1976, Weekly Shonen Magazine **August 1974-May 1975, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine * All Night Deco ○(1970, Shojo Friend #18-31)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Tokiwa-so Story ●(トキワ荘物語, May-June 1970, COM appendix) * Cat's Eye News ★●(ネコの目ニュース, June 6, 1970-April 24, 1971, Niigata Daily Sunday/新潟日報日曜版) * Gag + Gag ★●(ギャグ+ギャグ, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #28-37) * Bukkare*Dan ☆●(ぶッかれ＊ダン, 1970-1971, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32-#11)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya. * The Shinigami Death ●(死神デース, 1970-1971, Bokura Magazine #49-19) * 48 Chibi ○ (, 1970-1971, Shonen Picture Report #15-11)- Art: Don Sasaki * Mad Dog Trotsky ●(January to September 1971, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine)- Story: Kai Takizawa, Art: Fujio Akatsuka (early chapters), Akira Saito * Hatabō ★(ハタ坊, January to December 1971, Red Flag Sunday/赤旗日曜版)- Later collected as "Hatabō and Wanpei". * Kurikurikuri-chan (くりくりくりちゃん, November 1971-August 1972, Kindergarten) * Waruriman ○(November 1, 1971-February 14, 1972, Tokyo Times Monday Edition) * Master ★'(名人, December 1971-June 1973, Lied Comic/リイドコミック) * 'Let's La Gon ★(レッツラゴン, 1971-1974, Weekly Shonen Sunday) * I'm Kemugoro (ぼくはケムゴロ, April 1971-March 1972, 4th Grade) * I'm Baccaras ○(1971, Weekly Shonen King #17-30)- Art: Don Sasaki. Sequel/spinoff to "Karappe" * Wanpei ★(ワンペイ, January 9 to December 24, 1972, Red Flag Sunday)- Later collected as "Hatabō and Wanpei". * Wanpei and Mo-chan ★(ワンペイモウチャン, December 31, 1972-December 16, 1973, Red Flag Sunday) * Osomatsu-kun ★●(おそ松くん, 1972-1973, Weekly Shonen King #13-53)- revival series, previewed with the "New Osomatsu-kun" story * Croquette-kun (クロッケくん, April 1972-March 1973, 4th Grade) * [[The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi|'The Great' Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi]]★'(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎,June 1972-December 1974, Adventure King) * 'Gag Guerrilla (ギャグゲリラ, October 16, 1972-December 23, 1982, Weekly Bunshun) * Kusobaba!! ●(くそババア!!, November 1972-April 1973, Manga No. 1) * Gang Girl Keroko ●(スケ番ケロ子, 1973, Weekly Shonen Champion #4-5 merger number to #6-7 merger number) * The Genius Bakabon's Papa ●(March-April 1973, Manga No. 1) * Nyarome ★(ニャロメ, June 7, 1973-September 5, 1974, Lied Comic) * Fujio Akatsuka's Song and Gag Theatre ☆(赤塚不二夫の 歌謡ギャグ劇場, September 1973-December 1975, Monthly Morning Star/ 月刊明星) * King of Gags ★'''(ギャグの王様, 1974, Weekly Shonen King #5-38)- Originally published under pseudonym of "Ichiro Yamada" * '''We Are No-Good High! ●(April-June 1974, High School 2nd Year Course) * Boy Friday ☆(少年フライデー, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33-11)- Series changes setting and characters with 1975 #5, titled "Boy Friday Continues" (along with #6) while #8 was titled "Boy Friday + Noragaki". * Occhan ☆(オッチャン, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen King #39-23) * Waru Waru World ☆◐(ワルワルワールド, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Champion #41-43, #47-37) * Policeman (November 1, 1974-August 25, 1977, Dentsu Culture) * Tsumanaiko-chan (January 1975-April 1976, Princess) * Nyan Nyan Nyanda ☆●(ニャンニャンニャンダ, January 1975-October 1976, Adventure King)- Akira Saito takes over as artist halfway through feature. * B.C. Adam ★●(B.C.アダム, 1975, Weekly Shonen Magazine #7-26) * Noragaki ☆(のらガキ, 1975-1976, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12-#25 for 1976)- Successor series to "Boy Friday", after the Noragaki character took over the title (initially as the new Boy Friday) * Occhan PART II '''(オッチャン PARTII , 1975-1976, Weekly Shonen King #27-19) * '''Rakugaki ●(ラクガキ, March 9-December 7, 1975, Yomiuri Shimbun Sunday Edition/読売新聞日曜版) * Mom NO.1 ●(母ちゃんNo.1, 1976-1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday #20, #23, #27-12) * Naughty Angel ●(わんぱく天使, May 1976-May 1977, Princess/プリンセス) * Kong Father ●(コングおやじ, 1976-1977, Weekly Shonen King #45-45) * Tuttle-kun ●(タトルくん, 1977, Manga-kun/マンガくん #1-10) * Kensaku the Architect ☆●(建師ケン作, 1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine #2-31)- Story: Jiro Gyu. Art: Akira Saito * Gags with Fujio ☆●(不二夫のギャグありき, 1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday #16-41) * Monster Ball Man ●(怪球マン, April 1977-May 1978, Dokkan V/どっかんV) * You Are a Master ○(August 1977-April 1978, Comic Nogu) - Bimonthly feature. Sequel to "Master" * House Jack Nana-chan ☆●(ハウスジャックナナちゃん, December 11 to December 25, 1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine)- Manga adaptation of Yasutaka Tsutsui's light novel "Eight Family Scenes" (家族八景). * Obaka-san ☆●(おバカさん, 1978, Weekly Shonen Magazine #7-14)- Based off original story by Shu Endo. * Animal Wars ☆● (アニマル大戦, 1978, Weekly Shonen King #7-36) * Mame-tan ◐(まめたん, April 1978-March 1982, 1st Grade) ** April to August 1979, 2nd Grade * Gontaro Niguruma ●(荷車権太郎, July 27-August 17 1978, Weekly Manga Action) * Chibimama ●(ちびママ, August 1978-January 1979, Dokkan V) * Anime Manga ◐(August-October 1978, Animage) * Mr. Dada (September 1,1978-September 1, 1979, New Art Newspaper) * Nyarome's Laboratory ★○(ニャロメの研究室, September-December 1978, Cosmo Comic)- The material in this comic was later remade as the second and third books in the Nyarome educational series. * The Mean Old Man ●(いじわる爺さん, November 30,1978-March 23, 1979, Weekly Manga Action)- Irregular, monthly feature that lasted 5 chapters. *'Monster #13' ●(モンスター13番地, February-December 1979, Shonen Challenge/少年チャレンジ) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Land' ☆(赤塚不二夫のギャグランド, February 15-September 27, 1979, Lied Comic) *'Travelsuke' ○(April-November 1979, Travel Holiday) *'Ojisan is a Persuman' ●(おじさんはパースーマン, April 1979-March 1981, 5th Grade) 1980s * Romeo and Julie ☆● (ロメオとジュリー ,January-June 1980, Shonen Challenge) * Chibidon ● (チビドン, February 1980, April 1980-March 1981, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) * Caster ○(キャスター, April 1980-February 1981, Popcorn)- Popcorn was a bimonthly magazine collaboration between Kobunsha and Marvel Comics. Due to the violent content of the second Caster chapter and resulting controversy, the magazine was discontinued after six issues and the series has not been reprinted. * Professor Babatchi ●(ババッチ先生 , April 6, 1980-March 15, 1981, Shonen and Shojo Newspaper/少年少女新聞) * What is it Mama? ●(なんじゃらママ, September to November 1980) * Nyarome's Mens' Handbook ○(ニャロメ紳士録, December 1980-April 1982, Japanese Literature Company) * The Virgin☆Toraemon ○(乙女座☆虎右, 1981, Weekly Shonen Jump #3-4 merger number to #39) * The Flower of Kikuchiyo ☆●(花の菊千代, April 1981- March 1982, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) * Waru-chan ◐(ワルちゃん, April 1981-March 1983, 5th Grade) * Piyo the 13th ● (ピヨ13世, May to December 1981, Just Comic/ジャストコミック) * A Cameraman is Rough! ○(September to November 1981, Monthly Gagda) * Yotsuya "H" ●(四谷「H」, January to December 1982, Just Comic) * Comedy is Coming Now (April 1982-December 1984, Novel Shincho) * Fujio's Waruwaru World ★(不二夫のワルワル・ワールド, August 1982- December 1983, Separate Edition CoroCoro Comic) * Fujio and Kikuchiyo's Exchange Diary ○(不二夫と菊千代の交換日記, January 1983-March 1984) * Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk ☆◐(赤塚不二夫の文学散歩, March 1983-July 1985) * Basho Matsuo ☆●(松尾芭蕉, April 4 to October 3, 1983, Heibon Punch) * This Week's Awful Person ●(May 6, 1983-December 21 1984/January 1, 1985 merger number) * This Week's Adam and Eve ●(August 25/September 1, 1983 merger issue to April 19, 1984) * Japan Laughter Story (November 1983-November 1985, 2001 magazine)- Retitled "21st Century Gag" for reprints * Weekly Special Boy ★◐(週刊スペシャル小僧, 1983-1984, Weekly Shonen Champion #44-#53)- Kid equivalent of "Gag Guerrilla", commenting on current news and scandals in Japanese society. Some select chapters collected in the book "Fujio Akatsuka's Giants Report". * I am a Cat, Kikuchiyo (吾輩は猫・菊千代である, 1984-1990) * TOKIO and Kakeru ☆●(TOKIOとカケル, 1985, Weekly Shonen Champion issues 1.2 merger number-18) * What Will Fujio Akatsuka Do?! ●(February 17-December 29, 1985, Sunday Daily) * Mean Current Affairs ○(November 3, 1985-January 25, 1987, Sankei Sunday Edition) * Reading Dai-sensei ★(「大先生」を読む。, 1986-1989, Big Comic Original #21-24 for 1989) * Hana-chan Sleeps ○(花ちゃん寝る, January 2.16 merger number-July 17, 1987, Story Channel/話のチャンネル) * Yarasete-ojisan ★(May 6-December 29, 1987) *'The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon' ★(最新版　天才バカボン, October 1987-December 1989, Comic BomBom)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. Older installments of Bakabon also serialized in Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi. **November 1987-January 1991, Monthly TV Magazine **January 1988-February 1989, Monthly Shonen Magazine **October 1989-January 1991, Monthly Hero Magazine * Osomatsu-kun ★(おそ松くん, November 1987-March 1990, Comic BomBom)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. A revival produced for the 2nd anime series by Pierrot; also titled "Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun". The first few months of the run contained reprints of Shonen Sunday stories as extra content. Older installments serialized from March 1988 to January 1990 in Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi. **February 1988-January 1990, Monthly TV Magazine. Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret'! ☆(ひみつのアッコちゃん, October 1988-September 1989, Nakayoshi)- A revival produced to tie into 2nd anime series by Toei *'The Fujio Akatsuka Story' ○(赤塚不二夫物語, October 1989-January 1990, Comic BomBom) 1990s *'Heisei Genius Bakabon' (平成天才バカボン, January 1990-October 1991, Comic BomBom)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. **November 1991-December 1992, Deluxe BomBom *'Extraordinary Ataro' ☆●(もーれつア太郎, April 1990-January 1991, Comic BomBom)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. A revival produced to tie into 2nd anime series by Toei **●1990-1991, Monthly TV Magazine * Big in Japan, Putaro's Family ☆●(October 1990-August 1991, Comic BomBom) * Hennako-chan ★● (へんな子ちゃん , January 8/15 merger number 1991-August 16, 1994, Weekly Josei/週刊女性) - A remake of the original "Hennako-chan" with a new cast and setting * Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Shop ●(April 13-November 16, 1991) * MR. Masashi ☆●(MR・マサシ, September 1991-June 1992, Comic BomBom) * Songo-kun ★●(そんごくん, May and June 1992, Deluxe BomBom)- A two-chapter remake and revival of "Songo-kun". * The Cat House Owner ☆● (ネコの大家さん, March 1993-March 1994, Deluxe BomBom) * Mom No.1 ●(母ちゃんNo.1, April 1994-March 1995, Deluxe BomBom)- A remake of the original "Mom No. 1". * Testament to the 18-year old Kikuchiyo ○(May 13, 1995-April 22, 1996, Smile) * Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land ★●(January to April 1995, Manga Japan Da No.1) * Liquor Hermit Dayoon ☆●(January to February 1999, Big Comic)- Art: Tsutomu Adachi, Kenichiro Takai, Mitsutoshi Furuya (chapter 2). Singular Stories 1950s *'Diamond Island- '''Debut comic, drawn at age 14. Only portions of the second draft exist for documentation of its existence. *'Sheriff Jillon''' *'Household Cartoon Sumire-chan' *'Untitled one-shots' (May 1954 to April 1955, Manga Shonen) *'Parcel and Apple' (August 30, 1955, Manga Shonen extra summer edition) *'Beyond the Storm' ●(June 7, 1956, Akebono Publishing)- Shojo debut, drawn as a full volume. *'A Flash of Light on the Lake' ●(湖上の閃光, August 25, 1956, Akebono Publishing) *'Santa Claus' ○(December 1956, Shojo Club) *'Storm Wharf' ●(嵐の波止場, December 10, 1956, Akebono Publishing) *'Where the Sun Sets in the Wilderness' (荒野に夕日がしずむとき, January 15, 1957, Shojo Club New Years' special issue) *'Garden of the Heart' ●(心の花園, March 5, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Take that Mask' (April 20, 1957, Wakaki Shobo)- With Shotaro Ishimori, as "Fujitaro Ishizuka" *'Mako-chan' (マコちゃん, July 1957, Shojo Book supplement) *'Tanabata Festival' ○(July 1957, Shojo Book) *'White Angel' ●(白い天使, July 25, 1957, Wakaki Shobo) *'Kobato is Beyond the Storm' ●(小鳩は嵐をこえて, August 10, 1957, Shojo Book summer special) *'The Girl who Disappeared' ●(消えた少女, August 20, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Masami-chan' (まさみちゃん, August and October 1957, Shojo Book) *'Portraits of the Moon' (December 1957, Shojo Book) *'The Happiness of Yuriko' ●(ユリ子のしあわせ, January 1958, Ribon) *'A Disappearing Star' (消えてゆく星, January 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori as "Asuka Izumi". *'Brooch and Ballet Shoes' ○(ブローチとバレエ靴, January 10, 1958, Shojo Book New Years' special issue) *'Red Fire and Black Hair' (赤い火と黒かみ, March 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno as "U.Mia". *'Mama Grand Prix!' ●(ママ大やすうり!, March 1958, Ribon) *'Mako-chan' (マコちゃん, April 20, 1958 Shojo Book spring special, as well as August issue) *'Album and Mother' ○(May 1958, Shojo Book) *'Mami-chan' (マミちゃん, May 1958, Shojo Book separate appendix) *'Sacchan' ○(サッちゃん, July 1958, Shojo Book) *'A Sunflower and a Girl' ●(ひまわりと少女, August 1958, Ribon) *'P-ko's Summer Vacation Tomboy Diary' (Ｐ子の夏休みおてんば日記, August 15, 1958, Shojo Book summer special) *'A Girl from a Far-Away Country' (はるかな国からきた少女, August 1958, Shojo Club extra summer special)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, under the name "Asuka Izumi". *'The Stars are Sad' ●(星はかなしく, August 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno as "U.Mia". *'Nama-chan's Sunday' ●(ナマちゃんのにちようび, November 1958, Manga King) *'Mother's Song' ●(お母さんの歌, November 25, 1958, Wakaki Shobo) *'Nama-chan' (ナマちゃん, January 1959 issue appendix, Manga King) *'Mimi and Iko-chan' ●(ミミとイコちゃん, January 1959 issue appendix, Shojo Book) *'Hoop of Hula-chan' ○(フープのフラちゃん, January 1959 New Years' special, Shojo Book) *'Donta's Part-Time Job' ○(ドン太のアルバイト, January 15, 1959 New Years' special, Adventure King) *'Pako-chan's New Year' ○(パコちゃんのお正月, January 15, 1959 New Years' special, Ribon) *'Ohana-chan' (おハナちゃん, January 15 extra issue, July, and November 1959, Shojo Club) *'Garagara Gan-chan' ○(がらがらガンちゃん, February 1959, Adventure King) *'1-Day Mama' ●(一日ママさん, April 15 1959 extra issue of Shojo Book) *'Nama-chan' (ナマちゃん, May 1959 issue appendix, Manga King) *'Chimi-chan' ●(チミちゃん, June 1959, Shojo Club) *'Sacchan' ●(サッちゃん, August 15, 1959, Ribon summer vacation special issue) *'The Mean Taki-chan' ○(いじわるタキちゃん, October 1959, Shojo Club) 1960s *'Ohana-chan' (おハナちゃん, January 15 extra issue, Shojo Club) *'Oh Ma-chan' (あらマアちゃん, January 1960, Nakayoshi New Years' Extra edition) *'Nonko-chan' ●(のん子ちゃん, January 1960, Ribon) *'The Secret of Katsuko' ○(カツ子ちゃんのひみつ, Dimple/えくぼ #1) *'Tan-chan!' ○(タンちゃん　めっ!, Dimple #2) *'Thank You Mom' ○(おかあさんありがとう, May 1960, Fun 1st Grader) *'Ganbare! Mami-chan' ●(July 1960, Nakayoshi) *'Tenpei and Sister' ●(点平とねえちゃん, September 15, 1960, Shojo Club extra issue) *'Oh Ma-chan' (あらマアちゃん, September 15, 1960, Nakayoshi summer vacation special) *'Matsuge-chan' (まつげちゃん, September 15 extra issue, Hitomi summer vacation special) *'Papa and Mami-chan' ●(パパとマミちゃん, October 1960, Hitomi) *'Two Flowers' ○(1960, Wakaki Shobo) *'Mama Knows the Whole Story After All' ●(ママはやっぱりはなしがわかる, January 15, 1961 New Years special, Shojo Club) *'Chabashira' ●(茶ばしら, January 1961 New Years special, Ribon) *'I'll Do it This Year!' ●(ことしこそは, February 1961, Fun 4th Grader) *'Instant-kun' ●(インスタント君, 1961, Weekly Shonen Sunday #9) *'Damaso-kun' ●(だまそうくん, April 9, 1961, Weekly Shonen Magazine #15)- Retitled "Dama-chan" (ダマちゃん) for book reprints. *'Tamao and the Thief' ●(タマオのどろぼうたいじ, April 1961, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'The Little Kid Gang' ●(ちびっこギャング, August 1961, Nakayoshi Summer Vacation special issue)- Manga adaptation of Hal Roach's "Our Gang"/"The Little Rascals". *'White Kappogi' ●(しろいかっぽうぎ, September 1961, Shojo Club supplement)- Sequel to "Tenpei and Sister". The second of two stories later remade as "Kyuhei and Sister" *'Chankichi-kun' ●(チャン吉くん, January 1962, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'Gathered in the Living Room' ●(お茶の間にあつまれ, January 15, 1962, Shojo Club supplement) *'Mr. Kaguya' ●(ミスターかぐや, 1962, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2) *'I am a Salaryman' ●(僕はサラリーマン, April 1962, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday Spring special issue) *'Popular Star Manga Kyu-chan ○' (人気スター漫画 九ちゃん, May 1962, Shojo Book) *'3cm Boy' ●(3センチボーイ, August 1962, 4th Grade) *'Adventures of Saburo' ○(September 1962, 5th Grade) *'Kechikechi-ojisan' ●(ケチケチおじさん, September 1962, Manga King) *'Yuu-chan' ○(ユウちゃん, October 1962, 3rd Grade) *'OK! Ken-chan' ○(OK!ケンちゃん, November 1962, 4th Grade) *'Solid Sanpei' ○(がっちり三平, January 1963, 4th Grade) *'Starting Work' ○(しごとはじめ, January 1963, Manga King New Years' special issue) *'Pes-kun' ○(ペスくん, February 1963, 3rd Grade) *'Misoppa-kun' ○(ミソッパくん, June 1963, Bokura) *'Yo-Yo Kapo-kun' ●(ヨーヨーカポくん, July 1963, Bokura) *'Kantaro's Part-Time Job' ●(バイトのカン太郎, August and October 1963, Shonen Book)- Pilot chapters to the second "Kantaro" series. *'Kantaro's New Years' Eve' (除夜のカン太郎, January 1964, Ribon)- Kantaro cartoon for Ribon manga competition. *'Manga Olympics' ○(まんがオリンピック, October 1964, Ribon) *'Spring Cartoon March/Chibita and Iyami's Big Fight' ○(チビ太・イヤミ大決闘, 1965, Weekly Shonen Sunday #13) *'Deka and Chibi' ●(デカとチビ, 1965, Weekly Shonen Magazine #13) *'The Replacement Housekeeper' ●(みがわりおてつだいさん, March 1965, Shojo Friend #8)- Prototype of "Kibimama-chan". *'Nonsensical Event' ○(メチャクチャ大会, May 1965, Manga)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani. *'Oteskariko' ○(オステスカリ子, May 18, 1965, Manga Sunday) *'A Strange Thing in the Universe!!' ○(宇宙にムチュウだ!!, June 1965, Manga King) *'Song of a Woman's Destination' ○(August 1965, Myojo/明星) *'I Am Wearing My Tears' ○(September 1965, Myojo) *'Nonsensical NO.1' (メチャクチャNo.1, September 15, 1965, Adventure King summer special) *'Bokeko's Summer Vacation Diary' ●(September 15, 1965, Nakayoshi summer special) *'Memories of a Summer Day' ○(November 1965, Myojo) *'Dayōn-ojisan' ●(ダ・ヨーンのおじさん, January 1966, Shonen Book)- One of three solo stories featuring the Dayōn character. *'New Years' Horse Tournament' ○(お正月馬か馬か大会, January 1966, Manga King) *'Mr. Ken ○'(ミスター研 , January 5, 1966, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Gyahaha, the Three Musketeers!★' (ギャハハ三銃士, January 5, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years special)- Collaboration with Fujiko Fujio (A and F) and Jiro Tsunoda. Crossover between Osomatsu-kun, Q-taro the Ghost, and Black Group. *'Gyahaha, Osomatsu-kun Social Studies World Trip ○'(社会科参考　おそ松くんのギャハハ世界旅行, January 5, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years' special) *'Rakugaki' ○(らくガキ, 1966, Weekly Shonen Magazine #2) *'Great Car Race of the Century: Sanzan Iyami Strategy' ○(世紀の珍自動車大レース・さんざんイヤミ作戦, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday #4)- Extra Osomatsu-kun story for the issue. Adapted into the 1966 anime, but not reprinted for current editions. *'Sheeh! New Year Holiday Comics Festival' ○(シェー! !　お正月漫画まつり, February 1966, Myojo) *'Horahora-ojisan' ●(ホラホラのおじさん, February 1966, Shonen Book)- The second in the Dayōn trilogy. Currently unreprinted in eBook edition, presumably due to reference of Osamu Tezuka's "Big X". *'Keke-taro the Ghost' ●(オハゲのＫＫ太郎, March 13, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday #10)- Collaboration with Fujiko Fujio for a second crossover of Osomatsu-kun and Q-taro the Ghost. *'Searching for Iyami-kun's Mother' ★●(イヤミくん　母をたずねて…, Weekly Shonen Sunday #19)- The rest of the Osomatsu-kun side cast help Iyami attempt to find his "Mama". *'The Ojisan Obasan '●(おじさんのおばさん, March 1966, Shonen Book)- The final Dayōn Shonen Book story. *'Kyuhei and Sister' ●(March 1966, Ribon separate volume)- Remake and merger of "Tenpei and Sister" and "White Kappogi". *'Chibita's Resume, Mr. Iyami's Resume' ○(チビ太の履歴書　ミスター・イヤミの履歴書, April 1966, Boys' Life)- An accompanying feature to the issue's story about Chibita and Iyami as teachers. *○(May 1966, Boys' Life) *'Osomatsu-kun Album' ●(June 1966, 4th Grade)- A short extra feature showing the sextuplets' s early childhood. This is reprinted in Takeshobo's "Completely Osomatsu-kun" anthology. *○(June 1966, Boys' Life) *'Iyami's Reluctant Day' ●(July 1966, Boys' Life)- Reprinted along with the "BAD MAN" story of -kun in the eBookJapan edition. *'Akatsuka Extra Edition Monster Comic Special Feature: Dayōn Appears in Tokyo ○'(増刊アカツカ　怪物まんが特集号　ダヨーン東京に出現, July 27, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation special) *'Special Issue of Akatsuka Spy Manga: Spy vs. Spy' ●(増刊アカツカ　スパイまんが特集号　スパイ対スパイ, July 27, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation special)- Parody of MAD Magazine's Spy vs. Spy, featuring the cast of Osomatsu-kun fighting each other. *'Fujio Akatsuka Now Patent Pending!' ○'(October 1966, Boys' Life) *'Chibita-kun ●(チビ太くん, October 1966, Shonen Book)- Pilot chapter for the eventual "Chibita-kun" series. *'Keiji and Goemon' ●(ケイジとゴエモン, 1966, Weekly Shonen Magazine #49) *'Osomatsu-kun after 20 Years' ○'(20年後のおそ松くん, January 1967, 4th Grade) *'Iyami and Piyo Piyo-ojisan's Serious Quiz ○'(January 1967, 4th Grade) *'Nonsensical NO.1 (メチャクチャNo.1, January 15, 1967, Adventure King New Years' special) *'○'(January 15, 1967, Ribon New Years' special issue) *'7 Habit Family' ●(7くせ一家, April 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Banners for Childrens' Day!' ○(こどもの日ばんざい!, May 1967, 4th Grade)- Crossover between Kikanpo Gen-chan and Fujiko Fujio's Perman series. *'One Woman among Men' ●(男の中に女がひとり, June 1967, Nakayoshi) *'One Man among Women' ☆●(女の中に男がひとり, July 1967, Nakayoshi) *'The Disorderly Family' ●(バラバラ一家, August 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Summer Vacation and Blinding Classroom' ○(赤塚不二夫の夏休みおとぼけ教室, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32) *'The Crybaby Family' ●(なきむし一家, September 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Rakugaki' ●(らくがき, October 1967, COM) *'The Hard Work Family' ●(こきつかい一家, October 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Unknown Manga Tournament: 8 Hennako-chans' ○'(November 1967, Ribon separate appendix) *'The Monster Family ●(怪物一家, November 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Nonsensical NO.1' (メチャクチャNo.1, December 15, 1967, Adventure King winter special) *'The Monkey's Foolish Guardmen' ★(サルばかガードマン, January 1968, Shonen "Manga No.1" appendix) *'What's Going On?' ●(何がでるか?, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #17) *'Urashima-kun ●'(浦島くん, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #21) *'The Earth is Amazing! Run Away to the Universe!' ○'(地球はせまくてすみあきた！！　宇宙へニゲロ！！May 1968, Manga King) *'There's Nothing I Can't Do! You Can Try It If You're a Man! ○'(やってやれないことはない！！　男ならやってみろ, May 1968, Manga King) *'Jamako ○(ジャマ子, May 1968, Ribon)- Art: Kenichiro Takai *'Osomatsu-kun's Hobbies' ○(おそまつくんのおばけじまたんけん, June 1968, 2nd Grade) *'The Thief Family' ●(ドロボウ一家, June 1968, Bokura) *'The Baseball Family ●' (野球一家, Weekly Shonen King #26) *'The Boxing Family' ●(BOXING一家, Weekly Shonen King #30) *'Apache-kun's Great Rampage' ●(大あばれアパッチ君, August 1968, Shonen Jump) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Summer Vacation Show' ○'(赤塚不二夫の夏休みビックリショー, August 1968, Shonen Book extra appendix) *'Meanness Contest ★●(いじわるコンクール, August 1968, 2nd Grade) *'The Cool Man' (カッコイイ男, September 10, 1968, Young Comic) *'Those Lagging Guys' (ズレた奴ら, September 10, 1968, Lied Comic) *'Shadow Clan' ●(影一族, October 1968, Big Comic) *(やさいがっこうの大うんどうかい, October 1968, 1st Grade) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, October 20, 1968, Weekly Shonen Sunday extra edition) *'Taran, the President of the Jungle' (ジャングルの社長ターラン, November 1968, Big Comic) *'Shinsengumi' Osomatsu-ki ○(新撰組おそまつ記, November 15, 1968, Extra Edition Manga Sunday)- Art: Kenichiro Takai. *'A Bodyguard Person' (用心棒的人物, December 1968, Big Comic) *'St. Harenchi Girls' School' ●(聖ハレンチ女学院, December 1968, Ribon)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya and Keiji Yoshitani *'Chibita's New Year ○' (チビ太のお正月, January 1969, 3rd Grade extra appendix) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, January 1, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years' special) *'Fierce Westerners' ●(猛烈的西部人, January 1969, Big Comic) *'Color Gag Prints' (カラーギャグ口絵, Weekly Shonen Sunday #15) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, March 23, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday Spring Break special) *'The Popular Family' ●(もてもて一家, Weekly Shonen Jump #12) *'The Irritable Family' ●(イライラ一家, Weekly Shonen Jump #15) *'Nonsense~' (ナーンセーンス～, April 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Telephone' (でんわ, June 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'I Want to Try This' (こんなコトしてみたい, June 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Fujio Akatsuka's Extraordinary Playland' ○'(赤塚不二夫のモォーレツプレイランド, July 1969, Myojo) *'Nyarome, Papa, and Kemunpas' Extraordinary Summer Vacation Battle ○'(ニャロメ・パパ・ケムンパスのもーれつ夏休み大作戦, August 1, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday summer vacation special) *'Chibita-kun: The Story of the Warm-up Family ☆●(チビ太くん　ぬたくり一家, Shonen Jump #18) *'The Great' Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi ●(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33)- Pilot chapter for eventual series. *'I'm Nyarome! So Cool, Nyaro!' '○''(おれはニャロメだ！！　キャッキョいいニャロ！！, Weekly Shonen Sunday #37) *'''A Day Like Today (わが家の日よう日, September 10, 1969, Big Comic) *'Chibita's Momimomi Story' ●'(チビ太モミモミ物語, October 10, 1969, JOKER) *'Extraordinary Great Athletic Meet ○'(モーレツいじわる大運動会, November 1969, 3rd Grade) *'It's Autumn (秋です, November 19, 1969, Big Comic) *'Oyome-san' ●'(おヨメさん, November 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Dr. Gegageba ●'(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ゲバゲバ博士』, Weekly Shonen Jump #24) *'Article 6 (第６条, December 5, 1969, Manga Security) *'Bonfire' (たき火, December 10, 1969, Big Comic) 1970s * Jailbreak Nonsense ○(脱獄ナンセンス, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3) * Traveling Glass Kataro ●'''(Weekly Shonen King #4-5 merger number)- Prototype to "Karappe of the Wind". Reprinted in an early edition, but not currently in circulation. * '''Nyarome's New Years ○(February 1970, Ribon) * (February 25, 1970, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Akatsuka Gag All-Stars: "The Last Holiday" ★●(赤塚ギャグオールスター「最後の休日」, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12)- Reprinted as part of Extraordinary Ataro in some editions. * Dr. Nyarome ○(ドクターニャロメ , April 1970, Myojo/明星)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Real Real Campaign (August 1970, Heibon) * Keko-tan of Hokkairo ○(ホッカイローのケイコターン, August 7, 1970, Sunday Daily Extra/サンデー毎日増刊) - Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Mr. Iyami ●(ミスターイヤミ, July 10, 1970, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Demonic Vampire (Weekly Bokura Magazine #33) * Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning ●(ミスターイヤミ氏　あしたの朝, January 10, 1971, Big Comic) * Spartacco ● (Weekly Shonen Sunday #4-5 merger number)- Story: Kai Takizawa * New Osomatsu-kun ● (新おそ松くん, 1972, Weekly Shonen King #5)- Remake of "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" * The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Wakuchi ○(1972, January 13-20 merger number, Weekly Manga Gorak) * Gang Girl Keroko (January 1, 1973, Manga No. 1) * The End of Unagi-Inu ●(February 1973, Manga No. 1) * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man (Weekly Manga Sunday #4) * Dobu ○(February 5, 1973, Heibon Punch) * Nyarome (April 1973, Lied Comic Book Extra Edition) * Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group ● (Weekly Shonen Magazine #17) * There's No Wonderful Business Like That of a Gag ★●(ギャグほどステキな商売はない, July 1973, Separate Edition Shonen Jump)- Reprinted with the second serialization of Osomatsu-kun, in vol.31 of its Akebono collection. * Oh! Ghost (Weekly Shonen Champion #38) * Policeman (November 1, 1973, Weekly Asahi) * Large Tiger ○(January 13, 1974, Sunday Daily) * Female College Student ○(April 26-May 3 1974 merger number, Weekly Sankei) * Unkor Wat ★●(ウンコールワット, 1974, Weekly Shonen Jump) * Jajako-chan ●(ジャジャ子ちゃん, November 1974, 5th Grade)- Only reprinted once in a 1970s tankobon, has not shown up since. * Noragaki (1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3-4 merger number)- Pilot chapter for the "Noragaki" series, which will soon take over the "Boy Friday" feature and then take its place. * Kiza Katsupe ●(March 1, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * World History ●(March 21, 1975, Lied Comic) * My Wife Belongs to the University of Tokyo ●(April 5, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Mitsutoshi Furuya ●(Weekly Shonen Sunday April 15th extra issue) * Middle-Age Friday ●(Weekly Shonen Sunday #17) * Gakitopia ○ (Weekly Shonen Jump #20) * Dictator (May 3, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Noragaki (June 20, 1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday special issue) * Angou ●(June 21, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Detective ●(August 9, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * I am a Fool ●(September 13, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Forbidden Love (January 2, 1976, Lied Comic) * Masegaki ●(1976, Weekly Shojo Comic #6)- Prototype to "Naughty Angel" * Ujabaland ○(Weekly Shonen Jump #19) * Osomatsu-kun ●(おそ松くん, August 1976, Monthly Shonen Jump)- Also known as "The Return of Osomatsu-kun" in reprints. * Nan-sensei ○(August 12, 1976 Lied Comic extra edition) * Talent Family ●(タレント一家, August 20, 1976, Weekly Shonen Jump extra issue) * Kagami-kun ●(September 26, 1976, Shonen King extra publication) * Nan-sensei ○(October 14, 1976, Lied Comic extra edition) * Nan-sensei ○(December 9, 1976, Lied Comic extra edition) * Snake's Repayment ○(January 6, 1977, Lied Comic) * Journalist Reporter (January 15, 1977, Shonen Jump special edition) * Master! ('''March 17, 1977, Lied Comic) * '''Nan-sensei ○ (April 14, 1977, Lied Comic) * Animal Land ○ (Weekly Shonen Jump #14) * Nyarome's Summer Vacation ○ (August 7, 1977, Shonen and Shojo Newspaper) * Itaike-kun ●(Weekly Shonen Sunday #50) * Mame-tan's Funny Book ○ (September 1978, 1st Grade appendix) * Fujio Akatsuka's Tarirariran ●(October 19, 1978, Weekly Manga Action) * Family ●(November 23, 1978, Big Comic) * Hanahada-kun ●(December 1978, 5th Grade appendix) * Middle-Aged Bullying ●(January 7, 1979, Sunday Mainichi) * A Turning and Turning World ●(February 20, 1979, Gagman Asahi) * Temper Rising Three Times ● (April 15, 1979, Big Comic Original extra number) * Run Away Run Away ● (August 1979, Shonen Challenge) 1980s * Hidden Giants ●(August 18, 1980, Weekly Manga Gorak) * Music of my Youth ●(September 1980, Sound Recall) * Young Version of "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!" ●(ヤング版ひみつのアッコちゃん, January 1981, Weekly Young #2) * Tamori and I ●(ボクとタモリ, August 1981, Monthly Shonen Jump) * Beauty Village ○(August 26, 1981, Young Comic) * Sheeh! Comeback ★●(シェー!!カムバック, February 1, 1982, BRUTUS) * My Norakuro ●(June 1982, Maru) * A Good Friend is a Beautiful Girl ○(September 9, 1982, Play Comic) * Chibita, Nyarome, and Akko-chan ●(チビ太とニャロメとアッコちゃん, August 1983, Separate Edition Shojo Comic) * Ramen Great Escape ★●(ラーメン大脱走, October 24, 1986, Extra Edition Manga Action) * Kidnapping by Willow ★●(誘拐でウイロー, July 8, 1987, Gag Action Extra Edition) * Omusubi-kun ○ (October 1987, Childrens' Light) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Unusual University ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのいじわる大学, May 1988, TV Magazine) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Wonderland Zoo ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんの不思議動物園, June 1988, TV Magazine) * Omusubi-kun ○ (June 1988, Childrens' Light) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Uhaha Restaurant ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのウッハウハレストラン, July 1988, TV Magazine) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Summer Vacation Strategy ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんの夏休み大作戦, August 1988, TV Magazine) * Omusubi-kun's Fun Rice Exploration ○ (August 1988, Childrens' Light) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Surprising Building ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのびっくりきょうふ館, September 1988, TV Magazine) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Ultra Olympics ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのウルトラオリンピック, October 1988, TV Magazine) * Where are these Famous Characters Now!? ● (あの有名キャラクターはいま!?, April 10, 1989, Weekly Shonen Sunday 30th Anniversary issue) * Fujio Akatsuka's 1-Frame TV Gag ○ (May 1989, Comic BomBom) 1990s * Extraordinary Ataro ●(March 27, 1990, Comic BomBom Spring Break extra number)- Start of the 1990 revival of Ataro * Heisei Genius Bakabon (June 30, 1990, Deluxe BomBom issue #1)- Oneshot published during the Comic BomBom serialization. The main feature would switch to this magazine in November. * Iyami's Electric Shop ○(イヤミの電気屋さん, 1991, Hot Dog Press) * Osomatsu-kun Grows Up ○(大人になったおそ松くん, 1993, Big Comic)- Art: Takayoshi Minematsu. An advertisement campaign story for Sapporo Black beer. * The Collapse of the Sheeh! Kingdom ★●(シェー教の崩壊, January 1996, Big Gold)- Art: Kenichiro Takai, Mitsutoshi Furuya, Kenichi Kitami, Tsutomu Adachi, Yoshiko Tsuchida, Jin Kawaguchi, Keiji Terashima, Kazuyoshi Torii. Story published to commemorate the 60th birthday of Akatsuka. 30 assistants of Akatsuka, current and past, collaborated to make it possible. * Bouncer (November 5, 1996, Weekly Manga Sunday) * Iyami's Senior Citizens Day ○(イヤミの敬老の日, 1998, national newspapers) * New Years' Post ○(お正月ざんす, 1999, national newspapers) Works entirely ghostwritten by others See also: Fujio Pro works by Kunio Nagatani, Fujio Pro works by Mitsutoshi Furuya In cases like these, Akatsuka was only involved in name only and did not attend "idea meetings", with the assistant crafting the story and everything else. In some cases, his name was not even present at all in the billing, with either only "Fujio Pro" credited or an assistant's name. *'The Numbness of Scatan' (しびれのスカタン, April 1965-September 1968, Shonen Picture Report/少年画報)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani, although Akatsuka was only fully responsible for the lead character's design. *'Odenkushinosuke' (Weekly Shonen King #32)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani *'Chibita Banzai' ○'(June to December 1966, 3rd Grade)- Credited to "Kunio Nagatani and Fujio Pro" *'Professor Iyami ○'(July to October 1966, 5th Grade)- Credited to "Mitsutoshi Furuya and Fujio Pro" *'Today's Leading Role Iyami! ○(November 1966 to February 1967, 5th Grade)- Alternated between Mitsutoshi Furuya and Tokuo Yokota *'Iyami and Chibita's Tokaido Journey' ○(イヤミとチビ太の東海道ちん道中, March 1967, 4th Grade)- Art and story by Kunio Nagatani. *'Kurikuri Apartment' ○(October 1968 to March 1969, Shonen Picture Report)- Art and story by Kunio Nagatani *'Hennako-chan' (へんな子ちゃん, January 1969 to December 1970, Separate Ribon and Ribon Comic)- Art and story by Tokuo Yokota *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' (ひみつのアッコちゃん, March and November 1969, Shogakukan Picture Book) *'Extraordinary Ataro' (もーれつア太郎, April 1969, April 1970, Shogakukan Picture Book)- First picture book also contains "Chibita-kun". * Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (ひみつのアッコちゃん, June to November 1970, 1st Grade)- Art in these grade features provided by Fujio Pro assistants such as Takao Yokoyama and Kunio Nagatani. They are in full-color and made to go alongside the Toei anime. **January to November 1970, Kindergarten. Toei Animation is also credited for the feature. **April to November 1970, 2nd Grade. Toei Animation credited for some chapters. **July to November 1970, 4th Grade * Oh! Great Jailbreak ★●(September 13, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Story and Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya, Kunio Nagatani, Akira Saito, Don Sasaki. Publication of Bukkare*Dan was temporarily halted for this week due to the death of Akatsuka's mother, necessitating his assistants to come up with a fill-in story on their own. This is reprinted as part of some editions of "The Genius Bakabon", and re-titled "The Outer Limits of Genius Bakabon". * The Genius Bakabon ☆(December 1971-October 1975, Monthly TV Magazine (月刊テレビマガジン)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani, Jin Kawaguchi. * The Original Genius Bakabon ☆(元祖天才バカボン, November 1975-August 1977, Monthly TV Magazine)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani, Jin Kawaguchi. Paperback Books Nyarome's Fun Classroom Remake and expanded edition of the comic "Nyarome's Laboratory" in book format. Earlier books had their scenarios written by Kunio Nagatani but had input from Akatsuka (such as the rough drafts for art which an assistant would ink over) and other assistants; later books lacked any touch of Akatsuka in art or inspiration. All later books were by Nagatani with the exception of the Mahjong one, which was written and drawn by Tsutomu Adachi. *'Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ数学教室, December 10, 1981, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. Art: Mitsunori Shiya *'Nyarome's Fun Cosmology Classroom ★' (ニャロメのおもしろ宇宙論, March 17, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. Art: Mitsunori Shiya *'Nyarome's Fun Biology Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ生命科学教室 , August 9, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. Art: Mitsunori Shiya *'Nyarome's Fun Computer Exploration' (ニャロメのおもしろコンピュータ探検, December 21, 1982, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. Art: Mitsunori Shiya *'Nyarome's Fun Fun Go Language' (ニャロメのおかしなおかしな囲碁格言, June 10, 1983, Nihon Ki-in)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. Art: Mitsunori Shiya *'Nyarome's Fun Exploration of the Body's Mysteries' (ニャロメのおもしろ体の不思議探検, August 15, 1983, Pacifica)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. Art: Mitsunori Shiya *'Nyarome's Fun Sexual Education Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ性教室, December 23, 1983, Seibu Time)- Story: Kunio Nagatani. Art: Mitsunori Shiya *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Go' (ニャロメのたのしい囲碁入門, April 1, 1984, Nihon Ki-in)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Big Blood Type Studies' ★'(ニャロメの血液型大研究, August 1, 1984, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Shogi (ニャロメのおもしろ将棋入門, January 20, 1985, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Mahjong' (ニャロメのおもしろ麻雀入門, October 12, 1985, Ikeda Shoten)- Art and story: Tsutomu Adachi. *'Nyarome's Great Nuclear Power Research' (ニャロメの原子力大研究, October 15, 1985, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Star Wars Research' (ニャロメのスターウォーズ大研究, February 15, 1986, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Earthquake Research' (ニャロメの地震大研究, July 15, 1986, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Meteor Research' (ニャロメの異常気象大研究, January 15, 1987, Kosaido)- Art and story: Kunio Nagatani. Otsuka Pharmaceutical Health Series Books from 1989 to early 2002 are credited to Fujio Akatsuka himself but may have had other Fujio Pro input depending on the volume. The books produced after Akatsuka's coma in 2002 (and death in 2008) were written and illustrated by Takayoshi Minematsu/"Katta Yoshi", on behalf of Fujio Pro. *'Cancer:' "Nyarome Won't Lose to Osomatsu-kun's Cancer!" (『おそ松くんのガンのニャロメにゃ負けないぞ!』, December 25, 1989) *'Snacks: "Think About Snacks!" '(おやつの話　『おやつについて考えるのだ!!』, February 15, 1991) *'Biography: "Jenner, Who Saved Humans from Cattle Disease"' (『人間を救った牛の病気　ジェンナー』, February 20, 1992) *'Genitals: "The Baton Touch of Life!!"' (性器『いのちのバトンタッチなのだ!!』, March 31, 1993) *'Sports and Nutrition: "Mom's Powerful Meals"' (スポーツと栄養『食事はパワーのおかあさん』, March 31, 1994) *'Boys' Bodies and Girls' Bodies:' "The Strange Story of Bakabon and Totoko" (男の子の体　女の子の体 『バカボン＆トトコの不思議物語』, May 20, 1995) *'Diseases of the Genitalia and Anus: "It's not Difficult!"' (性器と肛門の病気『はずかしくないのだ!』, May 1, 1996) *'First Aid for Food Poisoning: "Wash Before Eating in the Kitchen"' (食中毒『キチンと洗って食べるのだ』, April 1, 1997) *'The Stomach: "Gurgling"' (おなか『グープッゴロゴロ』, April 30, 1998) *'Swimming: "Become a Fish!"' (水泳『お魚になるのだァ!』, May 31, 1999) *'Nutrition and Health: "Everybody Chew and Bite"' (食べるということ『噛む噛むエブリバディ』, May 31, 2000) *'Minerals and Water: "The Mineral 'Miracle Element' is a Great Success!"' (ミネラル『“ミラクル元素”は大活躍なのだ!』, January 8, 2002) Gags and Phrases Coined by Works * Sheeh! (Iyami, Osomatsu-kun) * Dayōn~ (Dayōn, Osomatsu-kun) * This is how things should be! (Bakabon's Papa, The Genius Bakabon) * Are you going out? Re re re? (Rerere, The Genius Bakabon) Fujio Akatsuka and the duo of Fujiko Fujio A common misconception people might make is that the Fujiko Fujio duo and Fujio Akatsuka are the same person or related because not only they share the name "Fujio", their most well known characters - Nobita Nobi from Doraemon and Akatsuka's titular character Osomatsu - share some similar physical traits. However, Fujiko Fujio and Fujio Akatsuka are very different people. The name Fujiko Fujio was a pen name used for two manga-ka named Hiroshi Fujimoto (who went by "Fujiko F Fujio") and Motoo Abiko (Fujiko Fujio A). Also note that the last kanji used to write the name Fujio is different in Japanese between these authors; A and F used 不二雄, while Akatsuka used 不二夫. References External Links * Official Fujio Akatsuka website (Japanese) * Fujio Pro corporate site (Japanese) * The Fujio Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese)- Lists details on reprints and full work lists of Akatsuka, including what works have been buried to time with lack of republication and corrections to incorrect serialization information that has been widespread. Category:People, Pets and Places Category:Fujio Akatsuka